It's MidoAka, Nanodayo!
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Midorima Shintarou, 195 cm, adalah seorang uke tsundere dari pemuda yang lebih pendek 22 cm dari tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Namun sifat tsunderenya membuat pemuda hijau itu tidak mau mengakui 'status'nya pada teman-temannya. Dan, bagaimana jika Akashi malah mempermasalahkannya dengan bertaruh dalam permainan shogi? Rated M, tidak nyambung. YAOI. AkaMido. Special for Akashi's Birthday


**Kuroko no Basuke and all characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**This very beautiful art isn't mine, I just googling and forgot to contact the owner =="**

**This storyline belongs to Harumi Kitara.**

**All Products that mentioned here weren't mine.**

**Rated: M for Implisit Lemon and adult-theme**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (I think...), and others (maybe...)**

**Warning: Super Duper OOC, Humor super garing, Lemon implisit yang tak sempurna(?), YAOI/Slash/MaleXMale or whatever you call it, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness tingkat dewa, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos, AkaMido (Walaupun judulnya MidoAka tapi **_**pair**_**-nya tetep AkaMido~), Slight AoKise, MuraHimu, KagaKuro and others maybe... Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Tidak ada karakter KnB yang ingin saya nistakan; namun berdasarkan undang-undang humoritas(?) pasal A ayat EM4(?), kenistaan adalah unsur wajib nomor wahid yang harus ada, serta OOC adalah **_**mainstream**_**.**

**Summary: Midorima Shintarou, 195 cm, adalah seorang **_**uke tsundere**_** dari pemuda yang lebih pendek 22 cm dari tinggi tubuhnya sendiri. Gegara pembicaraan tak jelas teman-temannya, dirinya terpaksa berbohong kepada mereka dan tidak mau mengakui statusnya sebagai uke. Namun bagaimana jika pemuda bersurai merah itu tiba-tiba datang dan mendengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka? /Shintarou, bagaimana jika kita bertaruh dalam permainan shogi?/ Matilah dia...**

**Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Akashi Seijuuro, maka saya persembahkan kado berupa fic nista beserta Midorima seutuhnya padamu(?).**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Jangan pernah mencoba untuk berbohong jika tak mau meratapi akibatnya.**_

―_**Kitara Harumi**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintarou, 16 tahun, tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di tempat itu. Iris hijaunya menatap satu per satu kepala bersurai warna-warni di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam, sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ah, merepotkan. Seharusnya dia sudah pulang, melakukan '_ritual' _sebelum tidur dan tidak terjebak di antara makhluk-makhluk tak jelas di depannya itu. Berterimakasihlah pada Takao―sang '_teman'_ sejati―yang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kedai _okonomiyaki_ ini. Dan berterima kasih juga padanya karena sudah menghilangkan bola pingpong yang menjadi _lucky item-_nya di hari yang sangat bagus ini―hari terburuk bagi Cancer, begitulah titah _Oha-Asa _pagi tadi.

_Freaks_?―

―Biarkan saja―toh, dirinya benar-benar merasa buruk setelah kehilangan bola kecil berwarna oranye itu.

Entah itu hanya dirinya yang terlalu paranoid atau memang dirinya benar-benar sial hari ini, dia tidak tau jawabannya yang mana. Intinya dia sedang sial, hanya itu. Setidaknya dia tidak sial seharian dan nyaris mati seperti saat dirinya tidak tau _lucky item _hari itu dan terus mencari benda berwarna merah hingga dia mendapatkan sebuah fakta bahwa kapten timnya―iya, Ootsubo yang itu―sangat suka (dan sudah) merajut berbagai macam benda seperti syal dan _sweater _lembut―dan sialnya itupun tidak hanya satu. Sungguh fakta yang mencengangkan untuk seorang kapten tim basket Shutoku yang―ehem, err... bertubuh _macho_―itu.

Oke, hentikan curhatan ini―ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Midorimacchi, kenapa kau melamun dari tadi-_ssu_? Cepat balik _okonomiyaki_-nya sebelum hangus-_ssu _..." perintah seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk tepat di hadapannya dengan malas-malasan, menunjuk-nujuk wajahnya dengan sumpit―tidak sopan. Midorima mendengus kesal mendengarnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku sedang tak ingin makan, _nanodayo_," ucapnya ketus. Dipandanginya pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya, mendesis pelan padanya. "Oi, Takao. Ayo pergi." perintahnya menarik kerah belakang jaket pemuda yang menjadi biang masalahnya itu. "Eh?! T-tunggu dulu, Shin-chan! Aku masih belum menghabiskan _okonomiyaki_-ku!" jerit pemuda yang ditariknya itu, menggapai meja dan memeluknya layaknya hidupnya bergantung pada meja itu.

"Takao ..."

"_Ara_. Sudahlah, Midorimacchi ... Kita duduk dulu dan mengobrol sebentar, bagaimana-_ssu_?"

Midorima men-_deathglare_ pemuda pirang yang ada di hadapannya itu, seolah-olah dirinya tengah berkata 'jangan-pernah-ikut-campur-urusanku-atau-kujadikan-kau-'_guling_'-Aomine-selamanya' melalui tatapannya. Pemuda pirang itu bergidik ngeri melihatnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan-akan dirinya hendak menyerah.

"Yang dikatakan Kise-kun itu tidak buruk juga. Benar, kan, Midorima-kun?"

_Twitch._

_Twitch._

"EEHHH?! Kurokocchi! S-sejak kapan kau ada di sana-_ssu_?! Dan, da-darimana kau mendapatkan _vanilla shake _itu-_ssu_?!" seru si pirang cerah itu bertanya dengan tatapan horor (yang _lebay_), kaget melihat pemuda yang entah-sudah-berapa-lama-di-sana itu duduk di sampingnya―dan bicara―dengan tiba-tiba.

Iris biru muda itu menatap si kuning dengan datar. "Saya sudah ada di sini bersama Kagami-kun sejak tadi. Tapi karena tidak ada yang memperhatikan dan menyadari saya ada di sini, saya memutuskan untuk membeli _vanilla shake _sebentar," jawab pemuda _invicible _bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu dengan datar, lengkap dengan wajah _deadpan_-nya. Si kuning hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya, sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan―entah mengerti atau tidak. Model pirang itu bersandar dengan santai di kursinya, menatap satu per satu wajah orang yang duduk di sekitarnya. "Hmm ..." gumamnya disertai sebuah senyuman kecil. Diabsennya satu per satu teman-temannya itu―ah, si hijau Midorima dan temannya Takao yang masih dalam mode '_tarik-tambang_', si ungu raksasa Murasakibara yang masih mengemil keripik bayam(?), lalu Kuroko yang masih menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya. "Eh? Tunggu dulu ..." ucapnya lagi, menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana Aominecchi-_ssu_?!" tanyanya setengah memekik, mendapati kekasihnya sendiri hilang ditelan bumi secara tiba-tiba―

―Atau jangan-jangan Aomine sudah berguru pada Kuroko cara menghilang dalam sekejap?―

―Terdengar cukup keren, namun berbahaya jika Aomine mempraktekkannya untuk melakukan hal yang '_iya-iya_' padanya.

... Eh?

"_NOOOO_! Hidupku yang berharga akan hancur-_ssu_!" jerit si pirang seraya menangis _bombay_. Bahkan entah mengapa lampu mulai meredup dan hanya terarah padanya, menambah kesan dramatis namun meninggalkan rekan-rekan yang _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun sedang bermain satu lawan satu dengan Kagami-kun saat ini ..." ucap Kuroko dengan tenang, namun nadanya tetap datar seperti biasanya. "Oh, iya. Tadi dia memakan _okonomiyaki _Kagami dan membuatnya marah ... Pantas mereka berdua keluar dari sini dengan aura-aura tak mengenakkan ..." timpal Takao yang sudah duduk kembali di kursinya, berhasil lepas dari Midorima saat si coretmonsterhijaugedecoret sedang _sweatdrop _tadi. Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya mangut-mangut mengiyakan sambil mengunyah H*llo Pa*da rasa beri-beri(?).

Kise menepuk dahinya, sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa garing. "Ahahaha ... Iya, benar-_ssu _..." ucapnya setelah teringat kepergian kedua orang _absurd_ itu. Dia dan Midorima akhirnya duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, kembali menjalani hal yang paling garing dalam hidup mereka. "Oh, iya. Bicara tentang hubungan kalian... Aku penasaran bagaimana Aomine bisa berkencan denganmu?" tanya Takao _to the point_ seraya menunjuk Kise dengan sumpitnya, entah mengapa menyulitkan Kise untuk menjawabnya. Yang ditanya hanya bisa menunduk malu-malu, menutupi semburat merah yang ada di kedua belah pipinya. "Umm... _Etto_... B-bagaimana, ya-_ssu ._... Aominecchi tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku dan bicara dengan frontal di hadapan orang tuaku-_ssu_, dia bilang dia ingin berkencan denganku dan ... di-dia langsung membawaku pergi-_ssu_~. Romantis, 'kan-_ssu_~?" tanya Kise harap-harap cemas, lengkap dengan _puppy eyes no jutsu _andalannya.

Yang lainnya menahan diri untuk tidak ber-_sweatdrop _ria.

"_Romantis darimananya?! Kenapa mirip orang kawin lari, sih?! Ijin pula dengan _bego'_-nya ..." _batin Takao dongkol, ingin sekali menjitak keras-keras kepala pirang dan pemuda gelap(?) itu bersamaan. "Err... Kalau kau, Kuroko?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia menoleh ke kanan, mendapati pemuda berwajah _deadpan _itu masih dengan menyeruputi sedotan dari gelas _vanilla shake_-nya. Kuroko balas menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, "Tidak ada yang istimewa, menurut saya. Namun hari itu Kagami-kun selalu bersikap aneh saat dekat dengan saya dan membuat saya sangat khawatir hingga akhirnya dia menyatakan perasaannya pada saya di malam harinya walaupun pada awalnya saya tidak memberikan jawaban dan Kagami-kun bilang dia rela menunggu selamanya hanya untuk jawaban dari saya lalu saya memutuskan untuk menerima perasaannya karena saya juga merasakan hal yang sama ..." jawab Kuroko tanpa jeda dengan wajah bersemu membuat semua yang ada di sana tercengang melihatnya.

"UWAAHH! Ce-cepat sekali-_ssu_!" pekik Kise, bingung mendengar Kuroko berbicara panjang lebar dalam satu kalimat bernada datar―tanpa titik dan koma. Bahkan Midorima sampai terperangah, Takao langsung _jawdrop_, sedangkan Murasakibara beralih makan Chit*to dengan mottonya yang '_Life is Never Flat'_. "Uhh ... Sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang Kagami ... Lalu, bagaimana dengan―"

"Murasakibaracchi? Kudengar kau berkencan dengan Himu―siapa-_ssu_?"

_Takao ingin membunuh Kise karena memotong pembicaraannya._

"Muro-chin ... _Etto_, kau siapa?"

"Hyaahh! Kau lupa pada teman sekelasmu dulu-_ssu_! Ini aku, Kise Ryota-_ssu_!"

"Hmm ... Benarkah?" tanya Murasakibara dengan polosnya, membuat Kise harus meratapi nasib di pojok ruangan. Demi-papan-_shogi_-Akashi-yang-nggak-sengaja-ia-ceburin-ke-got, seorang Kise Ryouta dengan sangat mudahnya dilupakan oleh teman sekelasnya masa SMP, padahal dia adalah pemuda paling keren, populer, _ketjeh_, baik hati dan tidak sombong sekaligus rajin (lupa) menabung! "Muro-chin, ya ..." gumam Murasakibara masih mengunyah keripik kentang berliku-liku macam hidup _author _itu, sepertinya tidak peduli dengan si pirang yang sudah nangis kejer di pojokan. Dia tak langsung menjawab pertayaan Kise, nampaknya dia butuh mensuplai energi untuk sekedar berpikir―membuat yang lainnya menunggu karena penasaran. "Tidak ada yang spesial menurutku..." ucapnya kemudian, "Eh, tapi ... ah ... rasa yang ini enak juga ..."

"JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN DI SAAT YANG TIDAK TEPAT!"

"Maaf... Maaf..." ucap si ungu dengan _innocent_, kali ini mulai membuka bungkus K*ala's M*rch, "... Tidak ada yang spesial menurutku, hanya butuh mengalahkan Kaga-chin sebelum membawa Muro-chin kencan malam itu..."

Oke, semua hening mendengarnya.

"Ka-Kagami?!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa harus mengalahkannya-_ssu_?!"

"Kenapa bisa dan harus si alis '_ajaib' _itu?"

"Tolong jangan katakan Kagami-kun sebenarnya tengah '_bermain' _di belakang saya."

Semuanya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

_Seekor gagak lewat dengan tidak elitnya._

"Hm... Tidak, tidak, bukan seperti itu, Kuro-chin. Kaga-chin hanya merasa tidak rela Muro-chin (yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu) dibawa kencan olehku. Hanya itu..." jelas Murasakibara masih dengan tatapannya yang kau-tau-seperti-apa-itu. Semua mengangguk layaknya anak anjing yang patuh―pengecualian untuk Kuroko. "Tapi..." sela Kise yang masih penasaran, "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa mengalahkan Kagamicchi-_ssu_?"

"Aku membawa boneka anjing."

_Krik._

_Krik._

_Krik._

Takao menginjak jangkrik yang tengah bersenandung riang tanpa sengaja, membunuhnya dengan penuh nafsu(?). Dia menatap ke arah Murasakibara yang masih memakan camilannya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, tak menyadari bahwa ketiga orang lainnya sudah _sweatdrop _ria―sekali lagi pengecualian untuk Kuroko. "Ahahaha... Lucu sekali, Murasakibaracchi... " ucap Kise disertai tawa garing, "Lalu... Midorimacchi dari tadi belum kita tanyai, 'kan-_ssu_?"

Midorima sedikit tersentak mendengarnya, wajahnya perlahan mulai memerah tanpa disadarinya, membuat Kise agak terkejut melihat Midorima tersipu malu seperti itu. "Ah, _kawaii-ssu_~! Aku tidak pernah melihat Midorimacchi _blushing _seperti itu-_ssu_~!" ujar Kise dengan polosnya, membuat Midorima semakin memerah mendengarnya. "Si-siapa yang _blushing_?!" sangkal Midorima sepertinya masih belum bisa menghilangkan sifat _tsuntsun-_nya. Dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup, sepertinya dia benar-benar malu saat ini. Takao menoleh pada Midorima, entah mengapa ide jahil muncul di kepalanya. "Ayolah, Shin-chan. Beritahu kami tentang hubunganmu dengan Akashi yang itu..."

"TAKAO!"

"EH?! AKASHICCHI?!"

"Hm ... _Nani_? _Nani_? Ada apa dengan Aka-chin?"

"Saya tidak menyangka Midorima-kunmemiliki hubungan '_terlarang_'(?) dengan Akashi-kun."

Kise, Takao dan Midorima langsung _sweatdrop _mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan―lupakan Murasakibara dan camilannya.

_Oi, Kuroko? Kau tidak sadar hubunganmu dengan Kagami juga 'terlarang'?―_

_(―_Author_ tiba-tiba merasakan ada orang yang menjitaknya dari belakang.)_

Midorima masih mencoba membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang terus merosot di hidung (kurang) mancungnya itu, sekaligus menutupi rona merah yang terus menjalar di permukaan wajahnya. "K-kupikir kalian sudah tau dari dulu, _nanodayo_..." ucapnya tiba-tiba, benar-benar membuat teman-temannya geger seketika―_ups_, ralat, hanya berlaku untuk Kise seorang. Midorima menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "Ternyata dia benar-benar merahasiakannya, ya..." gumamnya dalam hati, tentu saja. Setengah hatinya merasa senang karena Akashi benar-benar menepati janjinya, namun sebagian lagi merasa sangat kecewa, entah mengapa. Seperti sebuah perasaan kesal karena Akashi tidak ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa mereka sudah ...

... Lupakan.

_Masih dalam keadaan hening, empat jangkrik dengan tidak tau malunya mengadakan orkes dadakan._

"Err ... cukup mengejutkan untuk pasangan seperti kalian," komentar Kise, " ... Aku penasaran, di antara kalian berdua, siapa yang berperan sebagai _uke_?" tanya dengan polosnya.

"Aka-chin mungkin ... tapi dia terlihat sangat seram ..."

"Bisa juga, tapi aku lebih tidak yakin kalau Midorimacchi yang jadi _uke_ ..."

"Saya lebih setuju Midorima-kun yang menjadi _uke_."

Dan sekali lagi wajah Midorima memerah dengan spontan, sepertinya tidak mau―bukan sepertinya lagi, tapi MEMANG tidak mau―mengakuinya.

Siapa juga yang mau mengakui dirinya adalah seorang _uke_?!

"Midorima-kun apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda hijau itu langsung meloncat kaget dari tempat duduknya saat tangan Kuroko dengan sangat polosnya langsung menempel di keningnya. Seandainya Kuroko tau, jantung Midorima nyaris melompat keluar saking kagetnya. "Midorimacchi ... wajahmu sangat merah-_ssu_ ..." ucap Kise dengan nada khawatir, "Eh? Atau jangan-jangan kau adalah _uke_-nya Akashicchi-_ssu_?!"

Entah bagaimana Kise bisa menyambung-nyambungkan itu semua dengan polosnya, atau insting seorang _uke _untuk mendeteksi keberadaan '_uke _senasib seperjuangan lainnya' sedang aktif(?) atau kesambet arwah Ahomine yang mesum (Aomine: OI, AKU BELUM MATIII!), ucapannya barusan malah membuat Midorima semakin _salting_ karena kebanyakan garam(?). Sedangkan Takao malah tersenyum lebar seraya mengacungkan jempolnya disertai sebuah tulisan '_Congratulation!'_ besar-besar di atas kepalanya entah darimana. "Ngg ... B-bukan seperti itu, _nanodayo_!" sanggah Midorima masih tersipu berat, "Mana mungkin aku menjadi _uke_?!"

"_Uke_ atau _uke~_?" tanya Kise dengan usil, seolah-olah sedang bertanya "Akashicchi atau Takaocchi~?"―yang intinya pertanyaannya sama-sama menjebak. Midorima mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mengalami _panick attack _mendadak, lupa untuk membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot di batang hidungnya. "T-tentu saja aku _seme_-nya!" sangkalnya lagi, "Aku tidak cocok jadi _uke_!" bentaknya, hanya mendapati sebuah 'ohhh?' macam ibu-ibu penggosip dari Kise dan Takao (Kuroko sudah menghilang entah kemana dan Murasakibara masih mengunyah M*m*gi).

"Kalian tidak percaya padaku?! Aku―"

"―seorang _uke _termanis milik Akashi Seijuuro."

Semua menoleh pada sumber suara, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata dwi warna yang sangat dikenal oleh mereka. "Yo, Shintarou," sapanya pada pemuda hijau itu dengan santai, membuat Midorima menjerit layaknya melihat hantu di siang bolong (dalam hati tentunya). Akashi mendekat ke arahnya dan langsung duduk di sampingnya tanpa permisi. Tangannya dengan usil menyelinap di pinggang si hijau diam-diam, membuat si hijau terkejut dan semakin memerah. "Kudengar kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang hubungan, bukan?" tanya si kapten Rakuzan dengan santai, semakin mendekatkan diri dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Midorima sendiri mencoba untuk tetap menjaga jarak―walaupun percuma saja, karena Akasih tak kan membiarkannya kabur dari sana.

"Ya, kami cukup terkejut mendengar Akashicchi dan Midorimacchi punya _'hubungan'_ sejak kita masih ada di Teiko-_ssu _..."

"Hmm ... Ya. Itu sejak kelas 3, jadi tidak terlalu lama." jawab Akashi, mendapat 'oh' panjang dari Kise, "Lalu?"

"Boleh kami tau bagaimana itu semua bisa terjadi-_ssu_?"

Akashi tersenyum penuh arti, sedangkan Midorima tertunduk malu. Iris dua warnanya melirik sejenak ke arah kekasihnya itu, seolah-olah bertanya 'apa-aku-boleh-menceritakannya-pada-mereka-?' hanya dengan tatapannya. Si hijaucoret_tsundere_coret tertunduk semakin dalam, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang lebih merah dari kepiting saus lada hitam(?), dan bergumam "T-terserah kau, _nanodayo_," dengan sangat pelan. Akashi tersenyum lebih lebar, semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan pemuda bersurai hijau yang terus-terusan _blushing _di dekatnya. "Ah ... Jadi begini ceritanya ..." ucap Akashi, mulai mendongeng.

* * *

._._._.

* * *

_Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat berat._

_Entah apa yang membuat Akashi _badmood _tingkat dewa, tentu pasti sudah dikutuk habis-habisan oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. "Delapan kali mengitari sekolah, sepuluh kali lapangan, lalu setelah itu lima puluh kali _squard-jump _..." ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan teramat santai, namun aura hitam menguar jelas di balik tubuhnya, "Ah, kau juga harus ikut, Tetsuya. Jangan mencoba kabur dari latihan ini ..." tambahnya, membuat Kuroko nge-_stuck _di tempat. Nah, lho, memangnya mereka salah apa sama anak satu itu? Akashi lagi PMS, kah? Kok bisa Akashi marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini? Bahkan setelah pasangan AoKise protes, latihan (baca saja bencana) itu ditambah dua kali lipat. Belum lagi saat Midorima bicara, Akashi malah dengan nge-_flat_-nya menggandakannya menjadi lima kali lipat._

"_Oi, oi, sepertinya dia marah padamu ..." ujar Aomine malas-malasan pada Midorima yang masih membatu mendengar titah(?) Akashi barusan. "A-apa katamu?!"_

"_Aominecchi benar-_ssu_ ... Akashicchi hanya menjadikannya dua kali lipat saat aku dan Aominecchi memprotesnya-_ssu_. Tapi dia langsung menjadikannya lima kali lipat setelah kau bertanya padanya-_ssu_ ..." timpal Kise, membuat Midorima semakin bingung. "Aku kan hanya bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Midorima bingung, melirik ke arah Akashi yang langsung men-_deathglare-_nya dengan kekuatan maksimum. Midorima terdiam, membeku di tempat, mendapat sebuah tepukan halus di punggungnya dan kalimat "Bersabarlah, Midorima-kun ..." dari suara Kuroko yang datar, lalu pemuda bersurai biru muda itu kemudian menghilang bagai hantu._

_O-oke ... Akashi sepertinya sedang marah padanya._

_Akhir malam itu, Midorima memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti Akashi, terus membuntutinya dengan pertanyaan yang sama. "Akashi, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya terus menerus, khawatir Akashi benar-benar marah padanya. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Shintarou. Kau tak perlu khawatir ..." sahutnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang. Dirinya terus berjalan dengan cepat melewati lorong-lorong kelas, berusaha meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata itu di belakangnya. Sedangkan Midorima mencoba melangkah lebih cepat, berjalan nyaris berlari mengejar pemuda bersurai merah itu. Uh-oh ... mungkinkah Akashi yang_ 'lain'_ sedang mengambil alih _mood _pemuda di hadapannya ini? Atau malah berhasil mengambil alih seluruh kendali tubuhnya?_

Kali ini Midorima ingin sekali membantai Murasakibara ...

"_Akashi ..." panggilnya lagi, "... Oi! Tunggu du―"_

Brakk!

_Tubuh pemuda bersurai hijau itu terhempas begitu saja setelah didorong kasar oleh Akashi, jatuh terduduk di depan pintu ruang musik. Iris seindah batu _emerald _itu menatap bingung sekaligus terkejut pada pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Midorima-kun ..." panggil Akashi, lirih namun memberikan getaran halus di telinga Midorima. Wajahnya sangat dekat, bahkan pemuda bersurai hijau itu dapat melihat dengan jelas kilatan di mata _heterochromatic-_nya. Tangan Midorima diraihnya, lalu ditahannya di samping tubuh pemuda bongsor itu. Keduanya terdiam, merasakan hangatnya hembusan napas masing-masing―akibat dari jarak yang terlalu dekat. "A-Akashi ...?" panggil Midorima kemudian, melihat Akashi hanya diam saja dan menatapnya intens sembari menahan kedua tangannya. Pemuda bersurai _cherry _itu mendekat, menutup jarak di antara keduanya dan menautkan bibirnya. Tidak terlalu lama memang, namun tetap saja kedua iris hijau indah itu membulat, terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu._

_Itu jelas-jelas sebuah ciuman―Midorima tidak bodoh untuk menyadarinya ..._

"_A-Aka―!"_

_Sebuah interupsi dari bibir Akashi, kemudian berubah menjadi kecupan manis di pipi kanannya dan tangan Akashi yang menyelinap di balik kemejanya―membuat suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Panas, wajahnya terasa panas―entah dirinya tak tau seperti apa wajahnya kali ini, namun Midorima yakin wajahnya pasti sangatlah merah. "Aku membenci saat kau dekat dengan orang lain, dan aku lebih membenci saat kau bicara dengan perempuan yang menggodamu ..." ucap Akashi kemudian, menatap iris hijau yang bertiraikan bulu mata lentik. Ah ... wajah Midorima sangat memerah, bibirnya sangat basah dan menggoda, sedangkan beberapa bulir keringat dingin jatuh di pelipisnya. "_Kawaii_ ..." bisik Akashi seduktif, kembali mengecup bibir manis itu, melumatnya dengan sedikit kasar. Lidahnya menjilat, menyapu bibir itu sejenak sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut yang memiliki rasa seperti _oshiruko_. Sedangkan Midorima diam saja, tak memprotes sama sekali―pemuda bongsor itu masih syok_ _karena ciuman pertamanya telah direbut Akashi. Tangan kirinya ditahan oleh Akashi, sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas pundak pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Di saat ciuman panas itu harus berhenti, Midorima baru menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukannya. "Akashi, t-tunggu dulu! I-ini ..."_

"_Midorima-kun ..." Ahh ... Sekali lagi suara Akashi membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan, menjalar di setiap ruas tulang belakangnya, menggelitik dengan sensual. "Midorima-kun ..." Uh-oh ... tubuhnya terasa terbakar hanya dengan mendengarnya, dadanya sesak, dan dirinya tak bisa bergerak―entah mengapa setiap kali Akashi menyebut namanya dengan suara yang dalam, Midorima tak bisa menghentikan libidonya sendiri._

_Mungkin Midorima mulai gila ..._

"_H-HIYAA!"_

"_Ssstt ... pelankan sedikit suaramu ..."_

"_A-Akashi ... nn ... a-apa―APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"_

"_Eh ...?" Akashi menatap Midorima dengan tatapa datar, "Apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya kemudian, sedangkan tangannya sudah berhasil menelusup di balik celana Midorima, "Hm ... Kau pikir apa yang sedang kulakukan, Midorima-kun?"_

_Midorima ingin membunuhnya. Midorima ingin membunuhnya. Midorima ingin membunuhnya._

"_Nnh ..." Namun ternyata Midorima sama sekali tak bisa membunuh pemuda bersurai merah itu―yang dilakukannya malah mendesah pelan saat Akashi terus menyentuhnya. Dan desahannya mengundang nafsu Akashi yang memuncak, seringaiannya muncul bersamaan dengan aura ingin mendominasinya menguar. "Nah, Shintarou. Bagaimana jika kita mendengar desahanmu lebih dari ini?" tanyanya dengan seduktif tepat di telinga pemuda bersurai hijau itu, sebelum akhirnya menggigitnya pelan dan menjilatnya._

_Uh ... Malam itu benar-benar berat untuk Midorima ..._

._._._.

"Lalu kami melakukan _*piiip*_ dan kemudian *_piiip_* lalu *_piiip_* sebelum akhirnya _*piiip*_―"

"―AKASHI, TOLONG HENTIKAN!"

Seluruh pendengar dongeng Akashi hanya bisa melongo, _loading _sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengerti―mereka sama sekali tak peduli Midorima sudah menggalau dengan aura suram mengelilinginya―tentu saja ini tidak berlaku untuk Kuroko dan Murasakibara. "Tapi dia tetap pemalu seperti biasa ..." ujar Akashi kemudian, menarik lengan Midorima hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat, "Dan karena itu aku sangat menyukainya ..."

_Chuu~!_

Takao _jawdrop_, Kise nge-_troll_, Kuroko mempertahankan _deadpan_-nya sedangkan Murasakibara makan kacang telur G*rud*. Akashi sendiri menyeringai lebar. Midorima ... err ... dia sudah pingsan di tempat. "Oi, oi, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" tanya Aomine yang tiba-tiba masuk, tangan kanannya membawa bola basket. Lalu Kagami muncul setelahnya, menggerutu tidak jelas―sepertinya kalah dari Aomine dalam permainan satu-lawan-satunya. "Ah ... rupanya Daiki dan Taiga juga ada di sini." ucap Akashi santai―Aomine hanya menyapa 'ibu'nya itu dengan malas sedangkan Kagami menatap horor padanya, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." Suasana berubah menjadi tegang.

_Empat tahun kemudian ..._

_(O-oke, hentikan _nonsense _ini. Dan, Aka-kun, tolong letakkan gunting itu! K-kembali ke tempatmu! Midori-chan! _Tasukete!_)_

―_Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, fic ini sedang mengalami gangguan._

* * *

._._._.

* * *

_Kembali ke alur cerita ..._

Kuroko tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Iris biru mudanya menatap datar pada minuman yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ingin sekali dirinya bertanya, namun sepertinya mustahil untuk dilakukannya. Tangannya menggapai cangkir di hadapannya itu, mengangkatnya dan mulai meneliti(?)nya. Cairan itu berwarna putih tulang, terlihat kental, dan aromanya aneh. "Kagami-kun ..." panggilnya lirih, menoleh pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas. "Cobalah saja dulu. Rasanya enak, kok. Aku memerasnya sendiri ..."

"Tapi, Kagami-kun_, _apa ini tidak terasa―"

"―Cobalah dulu, baru berkomentar."

Kuroko menyesapi cairan putih itu. Asin, dan kental, namun terasa gurih dan juga umm ... familiar. "Kagami-kun ... sebenarnya apa ini?" tanya Kuroko penasaran. "Ah ... kau benar-benar lupa, ya? Padahal kau sering meminumnya dan kau menyukainya ..." ujar Kagami dengan sangat misterius, lengkap dengan seringaian ala penjahat, "Kau bahkan sangat menyukainya ..."

"Kagami-kun, sebelum pikiran saya mengarah pada hal yang _'aneh-aneh',_ sebaiknya kau beritau saya ..."

"Kau ... berpikir ap―?!"

"Beritau saya..."

Kagami mundur selangkah, menatap iris biru Kuroko yang berkilat marah dengan takut. 'Oi, oi, Kuroko! Kau tidak tau sebetapamenyeramkannya dirimu saat marah!' mungkin itu bisa jadi jeritan hati Kagami saat ini. Oke, Kuroko sangat sabar―teramat sangat bahkan. Namun saat Kuroko marah, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu pasti akan melakukan hal-hal yang menyakitkan―seperti menjatuhkannya dengan wajah yang jatuh terlebih dahulu dalam satu tarikan di kaki, misalnya. Atau melempar bola basket tepat di wajahnya. Atau mungkin Kuroko lebih suka menyiksa _seme_-nya?

_(Sepertinya itu masuk dalam kemungkinan terbesar ...)_

"Ha-ah! Itu _suutei tsai_! Teh susu (atau susu teh? Atau susu-teh-garam? Atau teh-garam-susu?) khas Mongol yang sering kau minum saat pergi ke rumahku. Kau lupa?" Kuroko menatap Kagami datar, lalu menatap pada gelasnya lagi. Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu nampak berpikir, bergumam pelan. "Ini ... jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, walaupun asin ..." komentarnya kemudian, sepertinya sudah melupakan pikiran _'aneh-aneh'-nya._ "Tapi ..." tambah Kuroko, nampak berpikir, "Apa Kagami-kun ingin cepat-cepat menikah? Rasanya terlalu asin dari sebelumnya ..."

"Kau ingin kulamar saat ini juga?"

"Tidak sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Kagami-kun ..."

Keduanya bersemu kemerahan, memalingkan wajah masing-masing. Dua sejoli itu terdiam cukup lama, mencoba melirik satu sama lain dari ekor mata masing-masing. Lalu kedua pasangan Seirin itu saling bertatapan dengan malu-malu, bersamaan dengan bunga sakura yang gugur dimainkan angin entah darimana dan diiringi kicauan burung yang sepertinya salah musim. Di saat wajah keduanya mulai mendekat dan kedua pasang mata saling terpejam, seseorang dengan _innocent_-nya membuka pintu geser dengan kasar―mengagetkan mereka. "_Gomen_, apa kalian tau dimana kamar Aka-chin?" tanya Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba muncul, benar-benar merusak suasana. Yang pertama kali dilakukan Kagami adalah mencoba memukul si ungu bongsor itu, namun dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh Murasakibara. "KAU! KAU MERUSAK SUASANA, TAU!" amuknya, benar-benar marah bercampur kaget.

"_Gomen_, _gomen_ ... Aku tidak tau harus kemana lagi untuk mencari Aka-chin..."

"Murasakibara-kun tidak mencoba ke kamar Midorima-kun ..."

"Eh? Mido-chin?" tanya Murasakibara, "Kenapa Aka-chin bisa ada di kamar Mido-chin?" tanyanya lagi, (sok) polos. Kuroko terdiam sejenak, melirik dengan misterius ke arah salju yang jatuh dengan _slow-motion_(?)di luar sana, sebelum akhirnya menatap kembali pada Murasakibara yang penasaran. "Saya memiliki firasat, bahwa Akashi-kun sedang ingin melakukan _'banyak hal'_ dengan Midorima-kun ..." jawabnya dengan santai, disertai senyuman tipis yang misterius.

_Oi_, _Kuroko_. _Pikiranmu itu terlalu ja―_

(Author_ dilempari mangkuk makanan Nigou_)

―_Uhm ..._. _Sepertinya ada yang _author _lupakan_.

* * *

._._._.

* * *

Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang tau bahwa Midorima ahli dalam bermain piano. Bagaimana jemarinya menekan tuts dengan gemulai, dan bagaimana iris hijaunya tertutup menikmati musik di balik bulu matanya yang panjang, semuanya terlihat sangat indah. Bahkan alunan nada yang terdengar sangat menawan hati, melodi yang tercipta menenangkan jiwa. Tapi bukan itu yang akan dijadikan permasalahan di sini. Midorima tidak akan―dan dilarang oleh _author _untuk―bermain piano.

_Toh, fanfic ini tidak memiliki hubungan dengan piano ..._

Ini lebih dari hal yang sangat krusial, sangat penting dan sangat membahayakan dirinya. Ini lebih dari sifat _yandere _Takao yang bisa muncul kapan saja, atau bahkan lebih berbahaya dari Murasakibara yang kehabisan bakwan(?). Satu bidak maju dengan mudahnya, menyingkirkan bidak yang ada di atas wilayahnya. Dengan hilangnya bidak terakhir miliknya di papan persegi itu, Midorima langsung lemas dan duduk di atas _tatami_ dengan pasrah. Uh ... seharusnya dia sadar bahwa dirinya tak kan pernah bisa mengalahkan Akashi dalam permainan _shogi―_walaupun dengan bantuan _lucky-item_-nya dan hari terbaik bagi _Cancer _sekalipun, Akashi tetap menang darinya. Akashi tetaplah seorang _shogi-expert _baginya, mungkin saja pemuda itu akan menjadi seorang pemain _shogi_ profesional kelak.

_Dia bisa saja menantang Akashi bermain catur, tapi kemungkinan 99,9999% dirinya akan tetap kalah._

Sedangkan Akashi sendiri terlihat menyeringai puas, si merah _cherry _itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menerjang lawan mainnya itu. Tangannya melingkari tubuh pemuda bersurai hijau di bawahnya dengan erat, mulai menjalar meraba punggung _shooter_ nomor satu_ Kiseki no Sedai _itu. "Nah, Shintarou." ucapnya kemudian, membelai pipi kemerahan si hijau bongsor itu, "Sekarang kita sudah tau siapa _seme_ di sini ..."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak ingat pada pertaruhan kita ... _Ne_, Shintarou?"

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa yang kita pertaruhkan, _nanodayo_ ..."

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya itu, memperhatikan kedua iris hijau yang menatapnya malu-malu itu dengan intens. "_Kawaii _..." bisiknya, disertai sebuah senyuman yang tipis. Dikecupnya pipi kanan pemuda itu dengan lembut, sedangkan tangannya mulai bergerilya di atas _yukata _yang dikenakan Midorima. "A-Akashi ... tunggu dulu! B-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" tanya Midorima panik, mencoba mendorong pundak kekasihnya itu dengan pelan. Tangannya bergetar saat meremas kedua pundak Akashi, iris hijaunya tertutup rapat. "Midorima-kun ..." panggil Akashi kemudian, meraih tangan Midorima di pundaknya, mengecupnya. Pemuda bernama lengkap Akashi Seijuuro itu kembali memperhatikan wajah pemuda di bawahnya, melepaskan kacamata yang menghalangi dirinya menatap iris hijau indah itu secara langsung. Pemuda berambut merah itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Midorima dengan refleks menutup kedua matanya sebelum akhirnya―

"Aka-chin, aku kehabisan camilan!"

―diinterupsi oleh Murasakibara.

Akashi terdiam. Midorima membatu. Murasakibara mulai mengunyah daun pembungkus lemper(?). Si ungu raksasa itu menatap heran pada posisi kedua mantan teman seperjuangannya di _Kiseki no Sedai _dulu―terutama pada Midorima yang terlihat sangat berantakan. "Mido-chin ... kenapa kau tidak memakai _yukata-_mu dengan benar?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada (sok) polos, menunjuk ke arah Midorima yang terlihat '_rapeable'_. Midorima sendiri baru menyadari apa yang dimaksud temannya itu, memperbaiki _yukata_-nya dengan kecepatan _Eyeshield 21_ yang ia pinjam(?). "Kau bisa minta pada pelayan _onsen_ ini, Atsushi." ucap Akashi kemudian, menyingkir dari atas Midorima. "Mereka pasti akan memberikanmu banyak sekali ..."

"Tapi, Aka-chin. Kau sebenarnya sedang apa di kamar Mido―"

"―Atsushi. Kembali ke kamarmu, sekarang."

Murasakibara terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum seperti biasanya, "Hm ... _Wakatta, wakatta_." ucap pemuda bongsor itu, "_Jaa_ _ne _..."

Pintu ditutup kembali―Akashi menyeringai lagi. Diterjangnya tubuh Midorima untuk kedua kalinya, menguncinya dan langsung melumat bibir manis pemuda _tsundere _itu. Lidahnya langsung menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, bergulat untuk mencicipi rasa masing-masing. Masih terasa _oshiruko_ seperti biasanya―entah mengapa membuat Akashi ingin terus merasakan kacang merah itu dari mulut Midorima. Tangannya kembali menyusuri tubuh pemuda di bawahnya, kali ini menurunkan _yukata _biru tua itu hingga jatuh dari pundaknya. Bibirnya pun tak mau ketinggalan―menyusuri leher mulus pemuda itu dan meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di sana dengan sensual. "Shintarou ... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu ..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Midorima, sesekali menghembuskan napasnya dengan lembut. Dijilatnya lekukan telinga itu sebelum akhirnya menggigitnya pelan―mencoba menggodanya. Midorima hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat, mencengkram lengan Akashi sembari menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat Akashi menyebut namanya, sedangkan desahannya terus meluncur di setiap sentuhan yang Akashi berikan padanya. "Shintarou ..." Iris hijaunya perlahan terbuka, melirik ke arah mata _heterochromatic _itu dari balik tirai bulu mata lentiknya, menikmati belaian lembut di pipinya. Ujung hidung mereka saling bertemu, sebelum akhirnya semakin dekat, dan menutup jarak dengan bibir yang―

"SHIN-CHAN! AYO MANDI BERSAMA!"

―harus terpisah akibat teriakan Takao.

_Uh-oh_ ... _ini sangat berbahaya ..._

"A-Akashi ...?" panggil Midorima pelan, takut-takut Akashi akan mengamuk akibat teriakan Takao. Uh ... selain menginterupsi, BaKao itu sudah mengatakan hal yang pantang diucapkan di depan Akashi .

(_Kalau begitu, di belakang Aka-kun boleh, dong?_)

―_Mohon maaf, _author _harus masuk UGD akibat lemparan gunting dan pisau bedah(?)._

"Tadi dia bilang 'mandi bersama', bukankah begitu, Shintarou?" tanya Akashi dengan aura-aura gelap. Midorima gelagapan, sedangkan Takao masih _loading_ di tempat. "I-itu ... Kau salah paham, Akashi! A-aku ..."

"Tadi dia bilang 'mandi bersama', bukan? _Ne_, Shintarou?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang tengah kalian lakukan ..." ucap Takao kemudian, sepertinya baru menyadari dirinya membuat kesalahan fatal, "Tapi, kurasa aku sudah mengganggu kalian. Jadi ... Selamat malam!"

_Sreekkk! Blamm!_

Takao langsung melangkah menjauhi pintu kamar teman setimnya itu dengan napas yang tidak teratur. Dia bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana ekspresi panik-minta-pertolongan Midorima dan juga aura-aura tak mengenakkan dari kekasih rekannya itu. Dia masih sayang nyawanya, _goddamnit_! Dan jika dia tidak segera kabur dari sini, dirinya pasti sudah akan―

_SRET!_

―_Eh?_

"Yang berani mengganggu Shintarou-ku harus mati ..." Takao ingin menangis saat itu juga. Akashi berjalan ke arahnya dengan aura pembunuh yang sangat pekat, puluhan gunting sudah tergenggam di tangan, siap dilemparkan kapan saja. Iris _heterochromatic_-nya berkilat marah, terlihat sangat kelam. "_Etto_ ... Aku tak mengganggu Shin-chan, aku teman dekatnya ... kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" tanya Takao, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sejenak dan berusaha menghentikan pemuda yang tengah mengamuk itu. "Kami pernah mandi bersama sebelum ini. Oh! Waktu itu saat kami _training camp_ musim panas!" tambah Takao, sepertinya tidak sadar dirinya sedang menggali kuburannya sendiri. Akashi berhenti, terdiam sejenak. Matanya menatap Takao dengan sangat tajam, membuat pemuda pemilik _hawk-eyes _itu merinding ketakutan. "Kau bilang kau pernah melakukannya sebelum ini, huh?" ucap Akashi dengan nada sinis, membuat Takao semakin ketakutan, "Tidak akan kumaafkan kau!"

"HYAAAAA!"

―_Lalu kemudian, puluhan gunting menancap di dinding dengan anggunnya._

Author _benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal ..._

._._._.

Kise dan Aomine berjalan dengan santai menyusuri koridor panjang nan sepi itu. Keduanya nampak tenang, namun berubah tegang setelah Takao berlari ke arah keduanya dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh dua sejoli itu. "Sembunyikan aku! Sembunyikan aku! Kumohon, sembunyikan aku!" pinta Takao berkali-kali, sudah _mewek _di tempat karena ketakutan. "Takaocchi? Kau kenapa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise khawatir, melihat Takao hanya terdiam sambil menunjuk-nunjuk belakang punggung Kise dan Aomine.

_SRET!_

"Eh?"

Aomine dan Kise secara dramatis menoleh ke arah belakang di saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah _back sound _petir menyambar terdengar menggelegar tatkala keduanya melihat pelaku utama pelemparan gunting berdiri dengan aura pembunuh yang pekat. "A-Akashicchi? K-kau kenapa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise ketakutan, mundur di belakang lengan Aomine yang terulur protektif―melindunginya. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis, "Berikan Kazunari padaku, maka hidup kalian tak kan terancam ..." ucapnya dengan nada serius, mengulurkan tangannya―meminta Takao untuk diserahkan padanya. Sedangkan Takao menggeleng sekuat yang manusia bisa lakukan, jatuh terduduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Oi, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kami memberikan Takao padamu?"

Akashi memutar bola matanya malas, menatap Aomine dengan dingin, "Akan kucongkel bola matanya dan akan kupotong habis rambutnya―mungkin untuk saat ini hanya itu ..." ujar Akashi santai, sesantai orang yang membicarakan tentang cuaca di pagi hari. Aomine tersentak kaget, Kise merinding ngeri, sedangkan Takao sudah pingsan duluan. Pemuda bersurai merah _cherry _itu terus melangkah maju, memojokkan pasangan AoKise ke sudut ruangan. "_Saa _... berikan Kazunari atau kalian―"

"AKASHI!"

Seluruh pandangan teralih pada pemuda bersurai hijau yang berjalan setengah berlari ke arah mereka sambil mempertahankan posisi _yukata-_nya. Midorima berhenti tepat di hadapan Akashi, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah dan iris hijau tanpa dilindungi kacamatanya terlihat sangat _rapeable_, bahkan _yukata-_nya yang longgar seperti tidak dipakai dengan benar memperlihatkan beberapa _kissmark_ yang terbentuk di leher dan dadanya―membuat siapapun _blushing _melihatnya. "Akashi. Sudah kukatakan kau salah paham, kau jangan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti ini. Kau ... kau salah paham, _nanodayo_." ujar Midorima kemudian dengan nada serius, namun masih dengan wajah yang memerah. Akashi hanya terdiam menatapnya, sedangkan pasangan AoKise nampak syok melihatnya seperti _'itu'._ Si hijau manis itu meraih jemari Akashi dengan tangannya, menatap iris _heterochromatic _itu dengan lembut. "Ayo kita kembali ..." ajaknya dengan suara yang lirih.

Akashi hanya terdiam mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum puas padanya. Ditariknya tangan yang menggenggamnya itu, mengajaknya untuk segera cepat-cepat kembali ke kamar. Sedangkan Aomine dan Kise hanya bisa mematung di tempat, masih mencerna hal _absurd _yang baru saja terjadi. "Eeh? EH?!" seru Aomine pada akhirnya, "I-itu tadi Midorima, 'kan?! MIDORIMA, 'KAN?!"

"Iya, itu Midorimacchi-_ssu_ ..."

"Ke-kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? D-d-dia ..."

"_Rapeable_-_ssu_? Midorimacchi 'kan '_uke _termanis'-nya Akashicchi-_ssu_~."

Aomine mendengus sambil membuang muka, "_Ero_ ..." bisiknya pelan, namun dapat didengar oleh Kise. Si model pirang itu langsung mendekati pemuda bersurai biru gelap di sampingnya, "Kalau Aominecchi mau, aku bisa juga seperti itu-_ssu_. Tapi dengan sedikit bantuan Aominecchi, tentunya-_ssu _..." ucapnya dengan nada nakal, melingkarkan tangannya di leher pemuda gelap(?) itu. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Aomine langsung menerjang kekasihnya itu, menyerangnya tanpa mau menahan lagi, tak peduli Takao yang pingsan sudah mengeluarkan busa dari mulutnya.

_Eeh ... _author _benar-benar seperti melupakan sesuatu!_

._._._.

Yang dilakukan Akashi setelahnya adalah memanjakan kekasihnya. Tangannya terus menjelajahi lekuk tubuh Midorima, membuatnya mendesah setiap kali menyentuh bagian tersensitifnya. Midorima menggeliat erotis, membuat _futon_ yang ia tiduri menjadi berantakan, bersamaan dengan Akashi yang terus memanjakannya. "Shintarou ..." panggil Akashi lagi, menyebut namanya dengan suara yang sangat menggoda. Tangannya menggenggam erat _futon_ di bawahnya, mengerang kecil saat Akashi perlahan mulai memasukkan diri_nya_. Akashi hanya terdiam menunggunya, hingga lirikan matanya yang setegah terbuka membuat pemuda itu mulai bergerak dengan hati-hati.

Ah ... begitu lembut Akashi memperlakukannya, membuat Midorima tak merasakan sakit maupun perih sekalipun, hanya ada nikmat dan perasaan dicintai yang meluap-luap. Setiap gerakannya, boleh dikatakan sebagai nafsu, namun Akashi bersungguh-sungguh menaruh hatinya pada pemuda itu. Namun seberapa besar Akashi memberikan cintanya, Midorma tak mungkin akan mengatakannya pada dunia secara terang-terangan―toh, sifat _tsundere_-nya yang membuatnya seperti itu. Yang Akashi tau hanyalah Midorima adalah pemuda yang tulus, walaupun tak terucap dari bibirnya, segalanya terlihat dari tingkah lakunya. Dan itulah yang Akashi sukai dari dirinya.

"Nnh ... Akashi ..."

Di antara suara pergumulan mereka, suara Midorima terdengar sangatlah berat ...

"A-Akashi ..."

Ah ... suara yang selalu terdengar indah baginya ...

Suara yang hanya akan diperdengarkan padanya, tidak ada yang lain. Suara di saat tubuh mereka membentuk sebuah harmoni, kesatuan yang utuh. Dan suara yang terdengar di antara ciuman panas itu, di antara kehangatan tubuh yang mereka bagi berdua. Di antara desahan dan lenguhan panjang malam itu.

"Shintarou," ucapnya di antara desahannya sendiri, "Kumohon, panggil namaku sekali lagi ..."

"Sei-juuro ... hnn ..."

Dan Akashi benar-benar ingin memilikinya seorang.

Ia ingin bersamanya, melindunginya, memilikinya. Bagaimana iris hijau seindah _emerald_ itu menatapnya, bagaimana suara yang berat dan dalam itu menyebut namanya, dan bagaimana sifat _tsundere _itu malu-malu untuk mengakuinya―Akashi ingin dirinya menjadi satu-satunya yang akan melindunginya. Seluruh dari dirinya, Akashi ingin memilikinya. Menjadi satu-satunya, dirinya ingin menjadi satu-satunya tempat Midorima bersandar, tempat untuk pemuda hijau itu menuangkan seluruh perasaannya. Tak peduli apakah mereka hanya bisa seminggu, atau bahkan setahun sekali bertemu dengan jarak yang memisahkan, Akashi tak kan peduli. Yang dirinya inginkan adalah kepercayaan darinya, dan dirinya akan bersumpah untuk menjaganya sampai kapanpun itu.

"Ahn ... Seijuuro! Haahh ..." desah Midorima benar-benar nyaris mencapai puncaknya, "S-selamat ulang tahun ..." bisiknya kemudian, sebelum berubah menjadi sebuah erangan tanda klimaks. Akashi terdiam mendengarnya, terpaku tak percaya. Midorima selalu ingat ulang tahunnya―bahkan dirinya sendiri lupa bahwa malam itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tak bisa ditahannya, sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya. Akashi mendekap tubuh Midorima sepanjang malam itu, membiarkan dirinya terlelap dengan pemuda bersurai hijau yang masih memeluk dirinya dalam tidurnya. Ahh ... benar-benar manis, dan juga sangat ia sukai.

_Tapi entah mengapa, _author _masih melupakan hal yang krusial ..._

._._._.

"Yo, Shintarou!"

Terdengar sebuah geraman dari ujung sana, "_Sudah kubilang jangan menelponku jika kau tidak memiliki urusan yang penting, Akashi ..._" ucap pemuda yang jauh di sana memarahinya lagi. Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Ya, ya, maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa sejam tanpa mendengar suaramu."

Hening.

"Baka ..."

Akashi tertawa mendengarnya, dirinya yakin kekasihnya yang ada di Tokyo itu pasti sedang membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan wajah memerah. "Kau tau, kau akan sangat manis jika kuhias nanti saat natal ..." ujarnya santai, cepat-cepat menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon genggamnya itu. "_KAU PIKIR AKU INI POHON NATAL?!_" bentak Midorima kemudian, benar-benar marah dengan candaan ringan itu, "_Huh! Aku tidak akan memberikanmu hadiah apapun natal nanti ..."_

"Berikan aku cintamu ..."

"_A-aku sudah memberikannya ..._"

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan sekali lagi ..."

Tidak ada balasan lagi dari Midorima―bahkan pemuda bersurai hijau itu dengan jahatnya memutuskan sambungan telepon. Namun tak beberapa lama, sebuah pesan masuk membuat Akashi ingin tersenyum sepanjang hari itu. Sebuah pesan singkat yang ditulis dengan malu-malu―walaupun mereka tak saling berhadapan, Akashi yakin pemuda itu pasti sangat memerah.

**From: Midorima Shintarou**

**Subject: I Love You**

**I love you more than you know it, **_**nanodayo**_

Akashi benar-benar tersenyum bahagia saat ini―tak peduli sebetapa menyeramkan dirinya saat tersenyum sendirian seperti itu.

"A-_ano _... Sei-chan, rapat sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Tolong matikan ponselmu ..." tegur Reo sangat berhati-hati, takut-takut Akashi akan mengamuk.

* * *

._._._.

* * *

Midorima benar-benar tak percaya pada apa yang dirinya baca.

"I-ini ...?!" batinnya tak percaya menatap buku yang ia pegang. Tangannya bergetar hebat, matanya membelalak tak percaya, dirinya nyaris pingsan di tempat. Hari itu seperti biasa, dirinya dan Takao pergi ke toko buku. Namun saat mereka masuk ke dalam tempat yang lumayan besar itu, mereka mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu panjang tengah membaca dengan khidmat(?) sambil menahan pekikan yang akan keluar.

"Momoi? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"UWAA! Eh? Mi-Midorin?" ucap Momoi kaget saat Midorima tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya, "Uhm ... _etto_, aku sedang mencari buku ..." ucapnya kemudian, tersenyum lebar. Tangannya ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya, berusaha agar pemuda bersurai hijau itu tidak melihatnya. "Apa yang kau baca?" "Ti-tidak! Bukan apa-apa, kok! Ahahahaha ..." ucap Momoi panik, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Midorima hanya menghela napas, lalu matanya menelusuri rak buku di hadadapannya.

"?!"

Layaknya diterjang puluhan ombak yang menggulung-gulung tanpa henti, Midorima langsung membatu di tempat melihat jajaran buku yang ada di rak itu. _Novel BL_, begitulah papan petunjuk di atas rak itu tertulis, membuat Midorima _sweatdrop _seketika. "_Tee-hee_. Aku ketahuan, ya ..." ucap Momoi, mengeluarkan novel BL yang disembunyikannya. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu memekik kegirangan, mengambil beberapa buku yang ia sukai, tak peduli pemuda di sebelahnya masih syokberat.

"Kudengar dari Ki-chan, Midorin dan Akashi-kun sudah lama berpacaran. Apa itu benar?"

"Hng?! I-itu ... K-kupikir kau sudah tau, _nanodayo_!"

"Eh? Jadi kalian benar-benar berpacaran?! Wah! Aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya!"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan gugup berkali-kali, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. "Tapi ... Midorin pasti _uke-_nya Akashi-kun ..."

"_Ack_! Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?!"

Momoi nampak berpikir sejenak, "Karena buku yang ditulis Sakura Ryousaka mengatakan bahwa tipe _tsundere_ itu lebih baik menjadi _uke_ ..." ucap Momoi dengan santai, memperlihatkan novel BL ang dipegangnya itu pada pemuda di hadapannya. Midorima hanya menghela napas, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Memangnya novel seperti itu bisa dijadikan referensi?" tanyanya dengan sinis, membuat Momoi mengembungkan pipinya. Namun sedikit rasa penasaran mulai menghantuinya saat Momoi mengucapkan bahwa Sakura Ryousaka adalah Sakurai Ryo dari _Touou Academy_―iya, si Mr. Sumimasen yang itu. Bahkan dirinya sampai terlonjak kaget mendengar ocehan Momoi tentang novel terbarunya yang sepertinya menggunakan Midorima dan Akashi sebagai modelnya.

"AKU _SEME_! AKU _SEME_!" seru Midorima setelah membaca penggambaran dirinya berdasarkan pemikiran Mr. Sumimasen yang―uhh ... tolong jangan dideskripsikan. "Shin-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Takao penasaran, mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah rak bagian novel. Sebuah buku melayang tinggi di atas kepala Takao, meluncur tepat ke arah tempat sampah, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu kaget setengah mati.

"MIDORIN JAHAT!"

"Oi, Shin-chan! Kau tidak boleh membuang buku yang belum kau beli!"

Sedangkan Midrorima tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil menyingkirkan buku itu.

* * *

._._._.

* * *

_**OWARI **_(dengan tidak elitnya)

* * *

_._._._._

* * *

.

.

―_Eh? _Author _lupa bilang mereka berlibur ke pemandian air panas pribadi keluarga Akashi bersama Himuro dan Sakurai, ya?_

_._

_._

* * *

._._._.

* * *

**_Omake:_**

Para pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berlari ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, mengejar bola yang dibawa dengan lihai oleh pemuda pemilik _hawk-eyes _yang lebih pendek itu. Takao langsung melempar bola oranye itu pada rekan coretmosterbesarhijaucoret-nya yang sudah siap dalam posisi, menembakkan bola dari garis tengah lapangan dengan ketinggian bola yang tidak normal. "Shintarou ..." Seorang tamu tak diundang memanggil namanya, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. "Kudengar kau mempermasalahkan posisi sebagai _seme_ lagi ..." ucap tamu itu dengan aura yang kelam, berhasil mengintimidasi beberapa anggota Shuutoku yang lain.

"Mau bertaruh dalam permainan _shogi_ lagi, eh?"

_Bola masuk dengan selamat ke dalam ring._

Di saat seringaian Akashi mulai memekar, Midorima mulai mengutuk sifat _tsundere_-nya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N: YO~! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic gaje ini~! Maaf, ini benar-benar 'ajaib' dan nggak nyambung, dan bukan saya seperti biasanya. Saya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru (dan melepaskan diri dari tema yang **_**dark **_**dan sisi-sisinya). Ini saya persembahkan buat Aka-kun (nama dari saya buat Akashi), dan juga curhatan saya tentang LDR. Ternyata LDR itu ... tidak sesulit yang dikira orang-orang kalau sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan pasangan. Dan pesan moral dari saya adalah: Jangan punya sifat **_**tsundere**_**(?)―bukan! Maksud saya, jangan mencoba berbohong kalau tidak mau mendapat akibatnya. Oke, maafkan segala ketidaknyamanan dan hadirnya fic tidak nyambung dari saya. Jikalau ternyata fic ini menghibur, saya tentu sangat senang karena ini hanya pelampiasan saya saja. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang, karena saya ingin lebih berkembang dari ini. Akhir kata, **_**RnR, please?**_

_**Best Regards,**_

―_**Harumi Kitara**_


End file.
